


Gloriosa and Timber's Adventures of Destiny Deoxys

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte are still busy and away while Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity are called for another Pokemon adventure. Gloriosa and Timber are too worried about leaving their nieces and nephews alone on a journey far from home and decide to meet Pokemon up close for the first time while the gang visits LaRousse City to a Pokemon Battle Tower.





	1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were sitting with Gloriosa and Timber as it was time to get going for another Pokemon adventure.

"Are you kids sure about going on your own?" Timber asked. "I-I mean... You're only kids."

"It's okay, Uncle Timber, we do this all the time," Vincent replied. "Besides, Mom and Dad will understand."

"But maybe one of us should go with you." Gloriosa said.

"Uh, should I go?" Timber nervously asked. "M-M-Maybe I should go... I usually took care of Mo whenever she felt sick..."

"Timber, Timber..." Gloriosa stopped her brother before winking to him. "I got this."

"How about both of you come?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, uh, well, just to make sure you'll be okay..." Timber replied.

Akito and Estelle rolled their eyes from their uncle's over protection of them.

"He's going." Felicity decided.

"Yep," Vincent agreed. "Both of them are."

Timber still looked nervous while Gloriosa smiled at the idea of adventure.

A monorail soon rode over to pick up those who were going on it.

"Come on, Aunt Gloriosa and Uncle Timber," Estelle smiled. "We're going to LaRousse City!"

"Here we go." Vincent added.

Everyone came onto the monorail. Timber backed away nervously until Gloriosa grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Okay, so we're gonna meet Ash and the others in the Hoenn Region," Akito said as he looked at a map with Estelle. "Not too far near from Lilycove City."

"I wonder if we'll see that Deoxys from The Lorax story that Aunt Gloriosa read to us." Estelle hoped.

"I think so." Akito said.

"It looks very futuristic in this city," Felicity said as she showed them her book. "It reminds me of when we first came to see Acmetropolis."

"It really does." Akito said.

The monorail kept riding and the kids soon fell asleep while Timber seemed nervous to meet more Pokemon up close.

When the sun came out, the kids looked out the window as they saw the high-tech city with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos.

"Wow!" The kids smiled.

Gloriosa and Timber smiled with the kids as they looked just as amazed and impressed to see the city.

"This is so amazing." Gloriosa smiled.

The monorail soon came to a stop and they all came out before a certain girl ran up to Akito and trapped him in a hug.

"Emi!" Akito smiled.

"I knew you would make it." Emi smiled back.

Akito and Emi smiled and hugged each other which made Timber and Gloriosa awe at the cuteness.

"Oh, Akito, are these your older cousins or aunt and uncle?" Emi asked once she noticed them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Akito replied before chuckling. "This is Aunt Gloriosa and Uncle Timber."

"Mom and Dad went to some second honeymoon, so they're watching us." Estelle added.

"My parents are gone too." Felicity added while Vincent nodded in agreement with all of them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Emi smiled up at the two adults.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess you're Emi?" Gloriosa smiled back.

"That's me," Emi smiled. "Emi Ketchum, at your service."

"So this is the girl Akito's been talking about all the time." Timber chuckled.

"Uncle Timber!" Akito blushed.

"Well, it's true." Timber replied while Emi giggled innocently.

Two Pokemon brothers were wandering around and squeaking.

"Oh, hello there!" Emi cooed to the Pokemon. "Oh, you are both so cute~"

"Those two are Plusle and Minun." Akito smiled.

Emi cooed while petting and kissing the two Pokemon. Gloriosa smiled herself while Timber smiled nervously to the Pocket Monsters.

"Um, is your uncle alright?" Emi asked her boyfriend after noticing how nervous his uncle looked.

"He's just never seen Pokemon up close before," Akito replied. "Plus, he's a bit overprotective sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Felicity asked, unimpressed.

Akito and Estelle just giggled.

"Man, this city reminds us of Acmetropolis." Akito told Emi.

"I can tell, so let's go meet up with Ash, Brock, May, and Max and guess who else is here?" Emi smiled.

"Besides you?" Akito asked before chuckling. "Hmm..."

Gloriosa and Timber followed after the kids as Emi led them to the others.

"I'll give you a hint; they met the first time while also meeting Jirachi." Emi smiled.

Akito and Estelle gasped at that.

"You mean-" Felicity was about to ask.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar girl's voice smiled.

The kids beamed as they rushed over to the source of the voice.

"I thought they'd like that." Emi smiled to herself.

"Charity!" The Fudo cousins smiled.

"Hey, guys." Charity smiled back as she soon hugged them all.

"How's Aunt Cinderella?" Felicity asked.

"The babies will be born soon." Charity replied.

"You've been saying that for a long time now." Vincent reminded her.

"I know, but this time it's soon soon," Charity replied. "Mom said, and she knows. I guess she knows because she's a mom, and moms know everything."

Pikachu soon came over to the group, but mostly to Akito and Estelle.

"Aw, Pikachu missed you." Emi cooed to the Fudo twins.

"Hey, buddy!" Akito smiled as he pet the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"How are you doing, Pikachu?" Estelle added.

"I'm good," Pikachu chirped. "So good to see you guys. Ash and Emi have waited so long! ...Especially Emi~"

"Pikachu?!" Emi blushed.

"Hey, you said his name a lot last night." Pikachu defended.

Akito and Emi soon blushed to each other before smiling.

"Yeah, like a lot." Ash smirked playfully.

"Ash!" Emi pouted to her big brother.

Charity soon came up to Max and hugged him. "Hi, Max, I missed you so much!"

"Uh, I-I-I missed you too..." Max blushed as he gently hugged the young princess back.

"He sure did." May said.

'Welcome to LaRousse City!' A cute cyborg told the visitors. 'Welcome again!'

"Cool." Ash and Akito smiled.

"It is so cute!" Felicity smiled to May, Charity, and Estelle.

"A robot." Max smiled with Charity.

"Cool." Charity smiled.

"It is most awesome." Pikachu agreed.

"What could be better than a cute robot?" Gloriosa smiled.

"Being greeted by a beautiful girl would be one thing." Brock smiled back.

'Smile!' The robot told them all as it took out a camera.

"Why does it have a camera?" Vincent asked.

May soon let out a big smile, but the flash was brighter than she thought it would be, so her eyes twitched slightly.

"Maybe it's a passport system like when you travel out of America." Gloriosa suggested.

The robot soon took each of their pictures.

'These will serve as your passports.' The robot told the guests, handing them each a card with their pictures and identification on them.

"Well, what do you know?" Gloriosa smiled as she guessed correctly.

'While in LaRousse City, keep it with you at all times,' The robot told the visitors. 'They can be used for shopping and other means.'

"Nice." Akito smiled.

"Hmm..." May pouted as she looked at her card on the way out of the Monorail Station. "Don't think I'll be sending this one home."

"So, Ash, Emi, tell us, where are you all headed?" Timber asked.

"To the Battle Tower... Only... Where is it?" Emi replied.

"You don't know?" Vincent asked.

Suddenly, they were all moved by the floor which made them all yell out.

"KIDS!" Timber cried out for his niece and nephews.

"Uncle Timber!" Akito called out as he tried to outrun the moving sidewalk with Estelle and Vincent. "Stop this crazy thing!"

Ash soon tried to help them only to get dragged along.

"Hey, guys, quit messing around!" May called out to the others.

"A moving sidewalk," Max smiled in amazement before taking Charity's hand. "Watch your step, Princess."

"I will." Charity smiled back.

"We're not messing around, May!" Akito told her while trying to get back to them as he used his super-speed.

A few of the citizens giggled to the guests of their city as they stood and moved around with ease since they were used to it before they fall and slid backward.

"Nice fall!" A big boy laughed.

"Nice fall!" The twin girls copied in unison while giggling.

"Mind helping then?" Vincent asked with a glare.

"All right." The slimmer boy smirked before tossing his Pokeball in the air to summon his Pokemon.

"It almost looks like an eagle!" Felicity gasped at the new Pokemon. "What is that, sir?"

"This is Blazekin." The slimmer boy told her.

"Wow!" Felicity smiled.

"All right, Blazekin, help them out!" The boy told his Pokemon.

Blazekin soon jumped over to help Ash and the others and brought them over to the smaller group which made the twin girls giggle.

"Thanks for the help." Akito said while his twin sister glared at the twin girls.

"Sure, no need to thank me," The slim boy told Akito. "I just couldn't continue watching you all look like a bunch of fools."

"WHAT?!" Ash glared before stumbling slightly as the sidewalk came to an end which meant they had to get off now.

"So, I guess you're all new in town, huh?" The chubby boy asked Felicity and the Fudo siblings along with Gloriosa and Timber.

"We sure are." Akito said.

"She's looking at us..." The twin girls muttered about Estelle.

"I think she's angry at you for laughing at us." Felicity said.

The twin girls just pouted innocently.

"You could at least say you're sorry!" Estelle told the twin girls.

"Fine... We're sorry..." The twin girls replied in unison.

"Do you two always say everything in unison?" Vincent asked the twin girls.

"What ever do you mean?" The twin girls replied.

Vincent then suddenly did an anime fall as he felt like he should've expected that.

"You guys should try going this way." The slim boy suggested before leaving with his group on a different moving sidewalk.

"Is that the way to the Battle Tower?" Akito asked.

"Sure is!" The slimmer boy nodded.

Everyone then decided to follow him that way.

"My name's Ash from Pallet Town," Ash smiled to the boy. "How'd ya like to battle with me?"

"Watch out, my brother Rafe's really strong." One twin girl warned.

"Blazekin too!" The other twin girl cooed up to the large Pokemon.

"Wow, a real Blazekin." Akito smiled as he brought out his Pokedex.

'Blaziken: The Fire-Fighting Pokemon,' The Pokedex informed. 'Evolved from Torchic and Combusken. When it becomes Mega Blaziken, its kicks are amazing. When Mega Blaziken's temperatures rise, it gets a boost, its power and speed increase big time!'

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to have a battle with you, Ash," Rafe smiled to his new friend. "Let's get together at the Battle Tower, okay?"

"So, we're finally gonna settle this today, right, Rafe?" A woman on a laptop came by with a smile which of course had Brock all flustered.

"Hello, my bespectacled beauty, I'm Brock!" Brock beamed before going to lunge out at the girl.

"Whoa, boy!" Gloriosa held Brock back, not wanting what happened to her nephews, nieces, and their friend to happen to him.

The others giggled as they knew Brock deserved that since he always did it to any beautiful girl he met.

"Well, I guess you could say your friend here has really fallen for Rebecca, huh?" The chubby boy chuckled.

"Kinda reminds me of Tech." Felicity commented about how the girl used her computer and seemed quite intelligent.

"Yeah, sure looks that way." Vincent agreed.

"She's a good meta ace trainer like the rest of us," The chubby boy told the group. "She likes to use her laptop for strategy."

"She also reminds me of a certain girl back home you wanna marry~" Gloriosa teased Timber.

"Not now, Gloriosa." Timber blushed.

Gloriosa innocently giggled to her brother.

"So, my name is Sid," The chubby boy smiled to the group as Brock waved his now sore and reddened ear. "Blastoise is my partner."

"Hi, I'm May," May smiled back to him. "And this is my brother Max, along with our friends, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Vincent, and Princess Charity."

"Pleased to meet you." Charity curtsied.

"Nice to meet you all," Sid replied before smiling to May. "Hey, you're kinda cute."

"Kinda...?" May blushed wearily.

"And kinda crazy too..." Max muttered with a smirk which made Charity giggle.

"I wonder who May has a crush on?" Vincent whispered to Estelle.

"Who knows?" Estelle smirked innocently.

"Look!" One twin girl pointed above them. "The Battle Tower!"

"Oh, it's so beautiful~" Emi gasped happily.

"And so are you." Sid smirked to Emi which made Akito glare slightly.

"I'm already taken." Emi told him.

"By who?" Sid asked.

Akito zipped in front of Emi and held his arms out with a slight glare.

"Oh." Sid said with gulp as he saw how strong Akito looked.

After a short while, they were brought into the building which looked like a shopping mall on the inside.

"I'll be back, as soon as I'm registered." Ash told the others before leaving with Pikachu.

"Does he know where to register?" Estelle asked.

"I should probably go with him." Akito suggested.

"Do you know where to go?" Timber asked him.

"Well, it'll be better than him getting lost." Akito shrugged before he soon went after Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks like a shopping mall around here..." Akito said as he rode an escalator with Ash as his Pokeball shook and jittered before he then dropped it to activate the Pokemon inside of it who seemed anxious. "All right, all right, come on out."

And where out came Pupitar who evolved from Larvitar.

"Hey, Pupitar," Akito smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Pupitar replied. "Uh, where are we?"

"LaRousse City." Akito informed.

"Akito, when did you get a Pupitar?" Ash asked.

"Remember Larvitar?" Akito asked back.

"Yeah?" Ash nodded.

"Well, that's what happened," Akito replied. "Larvitar evolved into Pupitar."

"Ah, I see." Ash smiled.

They soon ended up on the top floor, but seemed to be lost.

"Uh-oh..." Ash frowned. "Now where are we?"

"There's a library," Akito told him. "Maybe someone in there can help us."

"Yeah, maybe." Ash agreed.

A young boy soon put a book back on a shelf before leaving which had the boys come over.

"Uh, excuse me?" Akito spoke up.

"Hello!" Pupitar came beside him.

The boy screamed at the sight of Pokemon and soon ran away the other way.

"What was that about?" Pupitar asked.

"I'm not sure," Akito frowned. "You think he'd never seen a Pokemon before."

"Come on, let's go catch up." Ash suggested while Pikachu also looked bewildered.

They soon tried to catch up to the boy. The boy ran into the elevator, but Ash and Akito soon rushed in with their Pokemon.

"Hi, let me start that again," Akito smiled friendly. "We're on our way to a battle, but we don't know how to get there. So, we're kinda lost."

"Can you help us?" Pupitar added.

"It would mean a lot to us." Akito said.

"Please?" Ash added with Pikachu.

The boy seemed still scared of Pupitar and Pikachu as he left the elevator once it stopped.

"Wait, we just wanna--" Ash tried as a man soon held the boy as he cried. 

"Are ya ready for your battle?" A man smiled to them. "Right this way, gentlemen..." he then led them through the door.

Akito and Pupitar shrugged to each other before following.

"Y-You don't understand..." The boy nervously told the man.

'This kid doesn't seem like he's a Pokemon trainer.' Pupitar thought to himself.

"Hurry up, you two might just make it, you too, little buddy." The man smiled as he pushed the boy and Ash before adding to Akito. 

"But Akito and I haven't registered yet!" Ash told him.

"That will all happen automatically," The man said as he moved them on another moving sidewalk. "Now, good luck, you two!"

"Awesome!" Akito smiled.

Ash and the cowardly boy were soon scanned in a futuristic way.

'Passports confirmed,' A robotic voice replied. 'Battle participants accepted accessibly.'

"Great, and just in time!" Ash smirked. "Wait 'til you see what Pikachu and I have been workin' on, Akito."

"Okay." Akito smirked back.

"Let's go!" Pikachu chirped.

'Now introducing our present entry.' A robotic voice said as the boys were soon lifted from a platform to go into a battle field.

"This is going to be so exciting." Akito smiled.

"Here we go!" Ash smiled back.

"Awesome!" Pikachu beamed out of excitement.

'Our first match will be an official Battle Tag-Team Match Team Event!' Someone announced. 'Remember to cheer for your favorite!'

"Tag-Team?" Pupitar asked.

'We have Ash Ketchum in the blue corner; a trainer all the way from Pallet Town, and his tag partner: Tory Lund, a local trainer!' The announcer announced, revealing the shy boy's name.

"All right, Tory, good luck." Ash smiled to the boy.

"Akito, what are you doing out there?" Emi pondered as she sat in the audience with the others.

"Hmm... Must be if either Ash or Tory lose, then Akito will take their place." Estelle guessed.

"I wonder how Ash and Akito got entered so quickly." May commented.

"By cutting in front of me." Rebecca pouted before she joined them and sat down with her laptop.

"Or they got there before you." Vincent said.

"Rebecca, there comes a time in a man's life when he's presented with the gift of love at first sight." Brock smirked to Rebecca only to get his ears tugged by Max and Charity.

"How 'bout pain at first pull?" Max glared at Brock.

"Oh, good one, Max~" Charity giggled as she found that funny.

"I wonder who's going to be their opponents?" Vincent said.

'And in the red corner, we have two trainers from South City: Rafe and Sid!' The announcer announced, showing two familiar faces from earlier.

"Hey, Ash, you sure didn't waste any time." Rafe smirked to the Pallet Town trainer. 

"Of course not," Ash smirked back. "I couldn't wait to beat you."

'Should have known.' Akito thought to himself.

"Hey, May!" Sid called out. "Make sure you watch! I'm dedicating this battle to you!"

The twin girls giggled while May looked bashful and sunk in her seat.

"May, do you have a crush on anyone?" Charity whispered to May.

"What?!" May yelped. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..." Charity smiled. "It's okay if you do."

"Well, there's Drew..." May blushed.

"Who's Drew?" Felicity smirked. "Who's Drew?"

"Heh..." May smiled nervously while blushing and rubbing the back of her head. 

"You remind me of our younger sister." Gloriosa said to May, comparing to her when Mo was younger and dating Atticus before they got married.

"Drew's kind of like her rival." Max said.

May bit her lip slightly while the girls giggled as she seemed to get hot and bothered by the mention of Drew.

'The basic rule in all tag-team battles is teamwork!' The announcer announced. 'Each team uses a single Pokemon and works with his teammate! And now, trainers, bring out your Pokemon!'

"All right, here goes!" Rafe and Sid called out as they brought out Pokemon.

"Tory, which Pokemon are you going to use?" Akito whispered to the shy boy.

"Uh, guys, actually, I don't have any Pokemon..." Tori replied anxiously.

"But..." Ash spoke up.

"No Pokemon?" Pikachu blinked.

"Uh-oh, then this could be a problem." Akito said.

'There seems to be a problem,' The announcer announced. 'We've seen only one Pokemon from the blue corner!'

"See, I was trying to tell ya guys," Tory said to Akito and Ash. "I'm not a trainer! I can't battle."

"Ash, quick, give him one of your Pokemon." Akito suggested.

"Whatya say?" Ash smiled to Tori as he took out another Pokeball. "Come on, that'll work."

"But--" Tori frowned as he took the ball.

"I'm gonna go get a seat," Akito said before leaving with Pupitar to sit down with the audience before ending up in Emi's lap by accident which made them both blush. "Oops! Sorry, Emi... It's kinda dark in here..."

"T-That's okay, Akito." Emi replied.

"I hope Ash and Tory win." Vincent said.

Tory soon summoned out the Pokemon that Ash had loaned to him so that the battle could begin. 

"What is that?" Timber asked about the Pokemon. "It looks like a smoke-breathing turtle."

"That's Torkoal." Emi informed.

"Whoa," Akito smiled. "When did Ash catch that?"

"We found it in the Valley of Steel," Emi explained to Akito about that. "Poor thing was being attacked by a bunch of Magnemite and even a Skarmory, and it didn't even stop there. Torkoal was even attacked by them again before Brock gave it an extra helping hand until Ash grew attached."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I wish you could've been there..." Emi sighed. "I swear, it feels like an eternity before our next adventure together."

"Too bad we can't see an Oracle like Drell did with Dad, Mom, and Aunt Cherry..." Akito replied before smirking. "Hmm... I wonder..."

"Oh, Kito, you remember what Mr. Drell said about disturbing him~..." Estelle warned her twin brother.

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

Estelle smiled nervously.

"Still, it feels like ages before we see each other again..." Akito pouted to Emi. 

"I know..." Emi pouted back. "I've been counting the moments since our last journey with Jirachi."

"Same here." Akito added.

Akito and Emi then smiled to each other.

"Let's do it!" Rafe called out once the battle began. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick now!" 

Blaziken soon jumped up in the air toward Pikachu.

"Watch out, Pikachu!" Emi cried out.

"Pikachu, Dodge!" Ash told his primary Pokemon.

Pikachu soon jumped up and avoided Blaziken's attack.

"Whew." Emi sighed.

"Go, Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Sid commanded his Pokemon.

"Uh-oh." Emi frowned as water was soon gushed towards Pikachu.

'It's a dazzling competition from the red corner!' The announcer announced.

"Blastoise, Bubble Attack!" Sid commanded.

"His Blastoise still knows that attack?" Vincent asked.

Torkoal yelped as it was soon attacked by the bubbles.

"TORKOAL!" Ash panicked. "Tory, you have to tell Torkoal to do something!"

"But... I don't know what to tell him!" Tory replied.

"Seriously?" Estelle asked. "Doesn't he know any Pokemon attacks?"

"Well, he did say that he didn't train Pokemon..." Emi replied.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Sid told his Pokemon.

"Tory, quick, tell Torkoal to use Defense Curl!" Estelle told him.

"Uh, okay!" Tory blinked rapidly. "Torkoal, use Defense Curl!"

Torkoal soon went into his shell to increase its defense.

"That was close," Ash said in relief. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Eat Thunder, you jerk!" Pikachu glared before shocking Blastoise.

"Yes!" Emi smiled before noticing Tory looking like he was terrified when Blastoise was almost inches away from him. "Oh, poor baby~..."

Blaziken soon breathed fire and Pikachu jumped up to avoid it.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash, go!" Sid commanded.

"Quick, Tory, tell Torkoal to intercept that with Over Heat!" Akito told him.

"Torkoal, Over Heat!" Tory told the Pokemon.

"Wow, you guys are good." Emi smiled admirably.

Before Blazekin could use Skull Bash, it was intercepted by Over Heat. 

"Oh, I can't look." Charity pouted as she covered her eyes at such violence.

"Don't worry," Max said. "This isn't as bad as fighting without their attacks."

Charity soon took a peek, and of course, Max was right. Charity still felt scared and held him for comfort which made him blush harder than before.

"Ash and Tory might win." Vincent said.

"I sure hope they do." Felicity hoped.

Pikachu soon landed on top of Torkoal and where that gave Ash an idea.

"Don't worry, Tory, I'll take care of it," Ash told the shy boy. "Flamethrower, Torkoal, let's go!"

Torkoal soon breathed fire.

"Ow, hey, man!" Pikachu yelped as he felt the flames.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Estelle winced.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu!" Torkoal bawled.

Ash soon face-palmed his Pokemon as he didn't mean for that to happen.

"How embarrassing!" Rafe smirked.

"This is embarrassing." Estelle said.

"So, Rafe, you wanna finish this one up?" Sid asked his friend.

"Let's go," Rafe nodded firmly. "Blaziken, Overheat!"

Blaziken soon attacked which sent both Pikachu and Torkoal flying.

"Ooh..." Charity winced.

"Pikachu! Torkoal!" Ash frowned as he knelt to his Pokemon.

Emi soon rushed over and came to the injured Pokemon. "Oh, you poor things..." She cooed as she gently pet them for comfort. "Are you both okay?"

"Emi..." Pikachu and Torkoal whimpered.

"Oh, it's okay..." Emi soothed as she hugged them both. "I may not be Nurse Joy, but I promise you'll feel better soon."

"Were we knocked out?" Torkoal frowned.

"I'm afraid you were..." Emi frowned back. "Hang in there, guys."

Sid and Rafe were soon declared the winners and Ash and Tory as the losers.

"Okay, Torkoal, you get some rest, Pikachu, I'll carry you." Emi decided maturely.

"Okay." Torkoal and Pikachu said.

Torkoal was soon brought back into his Pokeball while Emi carried Pikachu in her arms almost like a baby and softly sang him a lullaby.

"She's... So maternal..." Akito said to himself as he watched Emi. "You'd think Pokemon were like babies to her."

Gloriosa and Timber smiled to him.

They all soon left the Battle Tower. A man and a woman soon came toward Tory.

"Daddy!" Tory called to the man.

"We just watched your Pokemon Battle," The man told Tory. "I'm incredibly proud."

"Don't be, it was all an accident," Tory bowed his head sadly. "It wasn't even supposed to happen."

"Yeah, but you did great for your first time battling." Akito assured him.

Tory frowned and soon ran off which concerned everybody.

"Who are you?" Estelle asked the man and the woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The man replied. "I'm Professor Lund, and this is my laboratory assistant: Yuko."

"Pleased to meet you both." Estelle curtsied.

"Oh, you're a sweet one," Yuko smiled. "And who might you all be?"

Everyone soon introduced themselves to the pair and they decided to sit down and get to know each other a little bit better.

"So, mind telling us what the deal is with Tory and his fear of Pokémon?" Emi asked the pair.

"We apologize about that," Yuko replied softly. "The truth is, Tory is completely afraid of them because about four years ago, he had a very traumatic experience, and it left him terrified of them. Sadly, he still hasn't managed to get over those fears."

"Really?" Vincent asked. "What happened that was so traumatic?"

"There was a stampede of Walrein." Yuko sighed softly.

"Oh, dear..." Emi frowned.

"Wow... I shouldn't have pushed him so hard." Ash frowned with his sister.

"But underneath it all, I think he loves them," Yuko sighed softly. "All he really needs is the chance to get to know them. That's all."

"I'm sure that's all it'll take." May gently added.

"Fine, then I'll give him that chance!" Ash stood up in determination.

"Ash, I'm not sure it's going to be that easy." Gloriosa said.

"I'm sure all he needs now is to become friends with me and Pikachu," Ash replied before petting his Pokemon. "Right, pal?"

"Right, Ash!" Pikachu purred while nuzzling against him.

"I have a feeling this won't end well." Timber said.

The other young ones soon volunteered into helping out Tory with his Pokemon phobia.

"I guess we should all look for Tory then." Felicity said wearily.

"You're awfully kind, thank you." Yuko approved.

"It's the least we can do as his friends." Akito smiled.

"We better keep an eye on them..." Gloriosa sighed to her brother.

"That's our job, isn't it?" Timber smirked innocently to his sister.

They soon went to find Tory.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just hope he hasn't gone too far." Felicity said to the others on the way.

The other Pokemon soon came out to join in the adventure. Teddy latched onto Estelle's back with a smile.

"Teddy!" Estelle giggled to her Teddiursa.

"So, where do we start?" The male Ralts smiled.

"Well, he ran that way..." Max replied as he pointed. "Maybe we should check somewhere outside?"

"I think we should split up," Timber suggested. "That way we can cover more ground."

"Agreed." Gloriosa nodded.

"I wanna go with Max." Charity spoke up.

"Very well," Timber nodded. "You can go with him."

"Me too." May agreed since Max was her little brother after all.

"Okay." Gloriosa said.

Everyone then split up into their own groups so they could find Tory, hopefully he would be just fine.

Charity, Max, and May ran outside and soon stopped as they found something in the sky.

"Whoa..." Charity's eyes sparkled. "Pretty lights..."

Absol soon came out as the lights caught his attention too. In the Battle Tower, the others seemed to also see this.

"Hey, what're those lights?" Brock wondered.

"Are those the Northern Lights?" Estelle asked.

"They can't be," Felicity replied. "This isn't Alaska."

Akito cleaned the inside of one ear as he heard Tory's voice and soon ran off with Pupitar to follow it, and where they saw where the voice led them to.

"Tory?" Akito asked the startled boy. "Who are you talking to?"

Tory soon stood up from behind the river and something seemed to sparkle in the water.

"What's that?" Pupitar asked.

"Tell me what that was." Akito added.

"Nothing." Tory said before walking away from him.

"Tory, wait!" Akito called out.

As Tory left, so did the bright lights in the sky which puzzled Charity, Max, and May.

"Tory, wait!" Akito told him as he went after him.

"Just leave me alone!" Tory told him. "It's none of your business!"

"But I wanna help you with your Pokémon phobia!" Akito told him.

"Stop, leave me alone, okay?!" Tory replied before running away. 

"He's not making this easy." Pupitar sighed. 

Meanwhile...

Estelle, Felicity, and Gloriosa kept looking for Troy before they saw familiar ex-Team Rocket members. 

"Jessie and James?!" The young girls gasped. 

"Oh, hello there," James smiled. "Are you girls on vacation too?"

"Not exactly." Estelle said.

"Is there something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"We're looking for our friend Tory." Felicity replied.

"Hmm... I think I saw him." Meowth said.

"You did?!" Felicity asked. 

"Did he see you and run away?" Estelle added just to make sure.

"No, but I saw him running out of some kind of green house." Meowth said.

"A green house?" Estelle repeated. "Hmm... Thanks, Meowth."

"No problem." Meowth said.

"The little fellow reminded me of myself back when I ran away from home at that age." James sighed softly.

"James, is this your real past story or your dramatic story?" Jessie asked.

"Hey, you've met my parents!" James told her. "They're beasts worse than Growlie!"

"All right, take it easy." Jessie nodded.

"Uh, we'll come back later..." Felicity sheepishly told the ex-Team Rocket members before leaving with Estelle to find Tory.

"It should be easy from here." Estelle said.

"I sure hope so." Felicity nodded.

Mismagius soon came out from her Pokeball as she sensed that Felicity needed help while Estelle held Teddy's paw like a mother holding her young son's hand.

"Tory, where are you?!" Akito called out as he traveled with Pupitar.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Pupitar said.

There was soon yelling heard as Ash and Pikachu went one way.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he knelt by Tory who had fallen while Akito and Pupitar rushed over that way.

"Tory...?" Pikachu wearily added.

Seeing Pikachu scared Tory more.

"Tory, please, don't be scared," Akito told him. "No Pokemon is going to hurt you, I promise."

May, Max, Charity, and Absol were soon coming over.

"It's okay..." Pupitar tried to help.

"Tory, don't be scared..." Charity frowned.

"Hmm... Oh!" Brock said as he tried to think of a way to help. "Hey, I know!"

"...Yes, Brock?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Food break!" Brock decided.

"YEAH!" Everyone smiled in agreement.

"Food Break?" Gloriosa and Timber wondered.

Brock soon brought them all together to cook for them while the Pokemon would be given their own food.

"Here you go, Teddy, Mom packed some." Estelle smiled as she gave her Teddiursa some honey buns. 

"Oh, boy!" Teddy beamed and ate the honey buns cutely and hungrily.

"Aw!" Gloriosa smiled.

Brock took a taste of the food before he let everyone else eat. "Perfect! Dig in."

Everyone soon came together as they were going to try fondue.

"I've always wanted to try this." Gloriosa said.

"Me first!" Ash said before he took a taste. "Ooh, it's hot! Yum!"

"I wonder sometimes which one of us is the older sibling." Emi giggled at how impatient Ash was.

"Easy, me." Ash smirked.

"Yeah, but not mentally." Emi smirked back.

"So, you two are siblings?" Timber asked out of confusion.

"Um, yeah," Emi replied, sensing his confusion. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Ash looked to his sister, he then looked down as he seemed to be hiding something from her, but didn't say anything.

"Well, your skin tones aren't the same." Timber said.

"What?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, you don't even have the same hair..." Gloriosa added. "I mean, they're both dark, but they seem to be different textures."

"Hey, how about this food?" Ash interrupted with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, there's nothing that can stop an argument better than a bunch of full mouths." Brock added with a chuckle.

"Emi, were you adopted?" Gloriosa asked.

"Me? Adopted?" Emi replied before laughing as she didn't think that was possible. "Oh, Ms. Gloriosa, I'm not adopted, it's impossible! I mean, the evidence is right here bright as day, right, Ash?"

Ash turned away as he bowed his head slightly in sadness and sorrow for his little sister.

"This is now getting a little awkward." Max whispered.

"Ash...?" Emi tilted her head to her brother.

"Uh, try some, Tory, it's really good." Ash said weakly.

Emi soon looked to her brother before looking to herself, wondering if Gloriosa was probably right. Was she adopted? Teddy soon noticed a Pokemon he hadn't seen before as its belly was round.

"You're right!" Tory beamed.

"Told ya so." Ash chuckled to him.

Gloriosa smiled as she enjoyed hers while looking to where Teddy looked as she was quiet curious of the Pokemon who had others come along.

"Hello?" Teddy greeted the new Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded back.

"My name's Teddy," Teddy told the Pokemon. "I'm a Teddiursa, who are you?"

"I'm Munchlax." The new Pokemon introduced himself.

"Hi, Munchlax," Teddy replied. "I don't think we've met."

"I can't say we have." Munchlax nodded to him before he soon saw all of the food.

"Come on, I'm sure Uncle Brock has extra Pokemon food." Teddy smiled as he led him back.

"Aw, Teddy made a friend~" Estelle cooed to her Pokemon. "That's so adorable!"

"Uh-oh.... Sis, that's what Snorlax evolves from!" Akito told her.

"Are you sure?" Estelle asked.

Munchlax soon ate most of the food.

"Oh, you're right..." Estelle then realized.

"Hey, that was mine!" Felicity pouted to the Pokemon.

"Munchlax, heel!" Emi commanded.

"Huh?" Munchlax turned to her and soon seemed to stop.

"Emi, how did you do that?" Brock asked out of surprise.

"I'm not sure." Emi said.

"It must have been your princess inheritance." Vincent suggested.

"Do you think so?" Emi replied.

"Could be..." Akito shrugged.

"Um, Munchlax!" Emi called out. "Stand on your head!"

"I'll try..." Munchlax muttered before getting off the picnic table and soon tried to stand on his head as he was able to stand on his head for a second only to fall on his back.

"Well, Emi, I guess your Pokemon Princess title's coming sooner than we think." Ash said to his sister.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Emi smiled.

"Pokemon Princess?" Gloriosa and Timber asked their nieces and nephews, curiously.

The Fudo cousins soon explained everything to them of what they knew. 

"Run along now, Munchlax." Emi told the fat and lazy Pokemon.

"Yes, ma'am." Munchlax nodded as he then went off, luckily leaving more lunch for the others even though he wanted to eat all of it.

"Whew!" Akito sighed. "Thank goodness."

"You saved our lunch, Emi!" Brock smiled.

"I tried." Emi smiled back bashfully.

Soon enough, two familiar Pokemon came over.

"It's Plusle and Minun!" Akito and Estelle cheered.

"Hey there, little cuties." Gloriosa smiled.

Plusle and Minun looked up to Gloriosa and smiled as they came toward her since she was friendly. 

"They're so adorable!" Gloriosa smiled as she pet the Pokemon. She soon found this the perfect opportunity for Tory as she brought the twin electric pokemon over to the shy boy.

Tory still looked nervous. 

"It's okay, Tory," Gloriosa soothed him. "Theyre friendly, see?"

"Hi." Plusle smiled.

Tory shakily held out his hand to pet the nearly identical Pokemon. 

"It's okay." Charity soothed Tory.

Tory was now almost about to pet Plussle and Minun. Gloriosa and Timber smiled to this. Tory smiled nervously to the Pokemon as he reached out and soon finally touched them.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' Estelle thought to herself.

Akito looked around as he heard yelling somewhere. 

"Uncle Akito?" Vulpix looked up. 

"Someone's screaming for help." Akito told the others. 

"I don't hear anything." Gloriosa shrugged to her nephew.

"You sure you heard someone?" Timber asked his nephew.

"Trust me, though I'm not sure who it is," Akito replied. "Maybe I should go scope this out."

"Sounds like it." Timber said.

Akito nodded and he soon went off to where he heard the screaming.

A familiar robotic looking Pokemon from The Lorax story that Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent were sucked into seemed to be around.

"Deoxys..." Akito whispered once he recognized the Pokemon.

The robotic looking Pokemon soon turned over to where it heard his voice whispering. 

"Um... Hi?" Akito blinked to Deoxys.

"Do you know where my friend is?" Deoxys asked.

"That depends," Akito replied. "Who is your friend?"

"You see this on my chest?" Deoxys asked while pointing to a sphere on its chest.

"Hang on a sec!" Akito replied before he took a closer look with his special vision. "Uh-huh.... Uh-huh..."

"Well, my friend is in an egg just like this, but only a different color." Deoxys said.

"Hmm... I don't think I've seen your friend, but I can always keep a watchful eye out." Akito told the robotic Pokemon.

"Thank you and be sure to keep a look out for lights in the sky." Deoxys said.

"Oh, I will," Akito promised. "By the way, good to see you again."

"I'm sorry for earlier," Deoxys replied, referring to when they got sucked into The Lorax book. "I was trying to find my friend before I found that helpful human girl they call Audrey."

"It's okay." Akito assured the robotic looking Pokemon.

"I appreciate this," Deoxys replied. "Also nice to see a human who understands me."

"My pleasure." Akito bowed loyally.

It soon became dark and bright colorful lights filled the sky where everyone else was.

"Whoa." Akito smiled.

"There's that light in the sky again!" Max told the others as they witnessed this.

"Awesome..." Ash smiled.

"It's beautiful." May agreed.

"But... That's impossible..." Rebecca muttered as she soon started her computer.

The others came to see what she possibly could had meant.

"That's called an Aurora," Rebecca told the others. "But it can only be seen in the North and South Pole. Strange..."

"We used to see those in Alaska when we'd see our friends Balto and Jenna." Felicity replied.

"Really?" The other Pokemon trainers asked.

"Oh, yes," Felicity smiled. "It's my favorite thing to look forward to every time we go over there."

"It is beautiful." Estelle agreed with her cousin.

"Well, then I guess we're all lucky to see it here, right?" May smiled up to the sky.

"The same kind of luck that brought you and me together, right, Babe?" Sid smiled as he put his arm around May.

"I think I'm starting to get sick." Felicity said.

"Right behind ya." Mismagius agreed. 

"I think it got worse." Charity muttered as Brock came toward Rebecca.

"Oh, brother." Estelle groaned.

"If you're looking for a real phenomenon, look in your computer and spend some time with me!" Brock complained to Rebecca before getting tugged away. 

"Okay, you leaving her alone, that's a phenomenon." Max scolded Brock while dragging him behind and the girl twins giggled.

Charity soon joined in the giggles.

"Well, look who's still in town." Rafe smirked toward Ash and Pikachu.

"So?" Ash growled slightly.

"Well, after that devastating defeat in front of thousands of people, I thought you'd be a little embarrassed to show your face." Rafe smirked.

"You're really smug, aren't you?" Vincent glared.

"I just like to tell it how it is." Rafe smirked.

"You just got lucky." Akito glared.

"Kito!" Estelle beamed and ran to her twin brother before hugging him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sis, really." Akito replied as he gently patted her on the back.

"So, what did you find?" Felicity asked.

"Deoxys." Akito replied.

"Who?" Sid asked.

"You mean that Pokemon we saw in The Lorax story?" Felicity asked.

Akito nodded to her.

"Wow." Felicity said.

Ash soon challenged Rafe to a rematch. Emi looked to Ash before she looked to herself again as she thought about Gloriosa's thoughts on her being adopted.

"I agree with Ash." Akito said.

"I'll beat you anytime and anywhere." Rafe smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Ash glared before looking surprised.

"Tory?" Pikachu muttered.

Tory was shown at the door with a box in his arms.

"What's in the box?" Estelle asked.

"Yuko and I made these for you." Tory smiled as he opened the box to show special treats on the inside.

"Oh, wow, Pokemon cookies!" Vincent smiled with Vulpix.

"Mm." Vulpix smiled.

"So cute! Yummy!" The girl twins added. 

They soon all took a cookie break before Rafe would have his Pokemon rematch against Ash. Emi enjoyed one of the cookies, but still thought back on what Gloriosa and Timber mentioned.

"Don't you like them, Emi?" Felicity asked. 

"Oh, they're good," Emi smiled softly. "It's just... Um... Never mind."

"You sure?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I just uh I just need some time to myself." Emi said before leaving.

"Emi...?" Felicity frowned. "...Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." Ash said.

Emi frowned as she felt a little worse.

"Emi..." Ash took a deep breath. "There's something you should know... Mom and Dad wanted to wait until you were older, but... Maybe you should know now."

"Yes, Ash?" Emi asked.

"Okay... I'm gonna come clean..." Ash took a deep breath. "You technically aren't my sister."

Emi's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Emi Ketchum," Ash knelt in front of his little sister. "You are not a blood Ketchum."

Emi's eyes soon widened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Emi... You were sort of adopted..." Ash sighed shakily. 

"S-So, it's true?" Emi asked.

Ash frowned, but he nodded as he had to be honest now. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He frowned.

Emi looked away from him and came toward the balcony. 

"Emi...?" Ash gently asked. 

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I need to be alone right now." Emi sighed softly and sadly.

"Um, o-okay." Ash frowned.

Emi looked down from him. Ash soon walked off to go see the others while her sister was having a moment. 

"Where do I belong?" Emi sighed as she stared out into the sky.

Akito looked a little sad for Emi and decided to go see her later on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on out, everybody!" Ash called out as he summoned all of his Pokemon so that now everyone could see which ones he had.

The girl twins then brought out their own Pokemon which were Masquerin and Surskit.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Sid and Rafe then brought out their Blastoise and Blaziken. Everyone else soon joined in. 

"Aw, a Skitty!" Estelle gushed to a certain feline Pokemon. "And who is your trainer?"

"May!" Skitty smiled.

"Aw, you are just such a cutie!" Estelle gushed.

"Aw, thank you~" Skitty purred and nuzzled up against her.

Estelle smiled as she pet and hugged the Skitty back.

"Are we all going to battle?" Felicity asked.

"I think the Pokemon could have some fun out here." Ash smiled since they were around a playground.

"I agree." Akito nodded as he soon let out Ponyta.

The kids soon let out their Pokemon to join in on the fun.

"Come on, Teddy!" The Ralts twins giggled to the Teddiursa as they went to join in.

Teddy looked shy and nervous as he stayed beside Estelle. Blazekin soon came over to the shy Teddiursa. Teddy yelped and hid further behind Estelle.

"Come on, Teddy, go play with the other Pokemon." Estelle cooed to her Pokemon.

"He seems shy." Gloriosa said.

"Come on out." Blaziken told Teddy.

Teddy shivered nervously before his paw was taken and he was brought out to the playground with the other Pokemon.

"Come on and play, Teddy!" Pikachu called out before racing down the slides with Mudkip and Corphish.

"Um, h-hi." Teddy greeted Corphish.

"Hey there!" Corphish replied. 

"Uh, you're not gonna pinch me, are you?" Teddy asked.

"Not unless ya want me to." Corphish teased.

"N-No thanks." Teddy said nervously.

"Aw, it's a joke, little guy." Corphish chuckled.

Teddy smiled nervously, trying to laugh along, but frowned more. The other Pokemon soon came up behind them and they all went down the slides together.

"Whoa!" Teddy yelped.

"Incoming!" Vulpix laughed as he slid down with Pupitar and Mismagius, crashing with Teddy.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Teddy?" Pupitar asked.'

"Sure," Teddy deadpanned. "Real fun."

"Come on," The male Ralts smiled. "It was so fun."

"You really need to come out of your shell more, Teddy." Mismagius advised.

"I don't have a shell," Teddy replied. "I'm a Teddiursa, not a Squirtle."

"No, no," Mismagius shook her head. "I mean, you should be more outgoing and adventurous."

"Yeah, you'll need to be more outgoing and adventurous when you battle other Pokemon." The female Ralts said.

"Oh, um... I-I dunno..." Teddy said nervously. "Mama says she likes me just the way I am."

"I'm sure she does, but what if a wild Pokemon attacks you both?" Skitty replied. "How will you both defend yourselves?"

"Um, uh, w-well..." Teddy said shyly.

"You should be protective of your trainer like--" Surskit began. 

"We do for our trainers, Audrey and Kathryn." Masquerin concluded like stereotypical twins.

"Okay, I'll try." Teddy said.

The other Pokemon smiled to him.

"That would be most--" Masquerin began.

"Gratifying for you and your trainer." Suskirt concluded.

"Do you two always do that?" Teddy asked.

"Whatever do--" Suskirt began.

"Mean by what, Teddiursa?" Masquerin concluded.

"I mean you two finishing each other's sentences." Teddy said.

"Twins..." Mismagius muttered with a small smirk while the two Pokemon seemed to glance at each other.

"Tag, you're it!" Skitty tagged Pikachu before running.

Pikachu soon looked around and knew who to tag next. The Pokemon squealed and laughed as they soon ran away. Pikachu laughed and soon chased after them. Tory even laughed as he soon joined in on the fun as he grew to like Pokemon. Pikachu soon ran up to Teddy and tagged him.

"Wah!" Teddy yelped before everyone ran from him and he chased them with a laugh. "All right, that's it!"

"Uh-oh, here comes Teddy!" Mudkip called out. 

"Too bad Emi's not here, I think she'd love this." Vincent commented.

"I know she would..." Akito replied as he felt worried about his girlfriend.

Emi soon heard how much fun everyone was having. "I guess I could go back with the others..." She said to herself. "This is no time for moping." She soon brought out her Pokeballs to let out her own Pokemon.

The Pokemon cheered and soon came out to join the fun. Emi smiled to them and she slowly walked over to join them, and where everyone was now having fun. It was a lot of fun for everyone, whether Pokemon or not. Even Tory was having fun. 

"Emi, you're back." Akito smiled.

"I couldn't stay away, and I couldn't just let you all have all the fun." Emi smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Akito said as he slightly blushed.

"Same here." Emi replied the same way.

"Aw, you two are so adorable~" Gloriosa giggled to her nephew and his girlfriend. 

"Aunt Glori!" Akito blushed even more.

"What?" Gloriosa asked. "It's true."

Emi giggled as Akito blushed slightly.

"Uh, Akito, would you like to maybe dance?" Emi asked. "It's such a beautiful night."

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure, Emi..." Akito smiled.

The two of them soon danced. They both felt like they were the only ones in the world as they shared their special moment together, and where nothing ruined their dance. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes. 

"If he can do that, then I can ask Twilight to marry me." Timber said to himself as he stared at the engagement ring he bought to pop the question to Sci-Twi with, and where he would be able to do it. 

Akito smirked softly as he soon dipped Emi during the dance. 

"Oh, Akito, how romantic~" Emi giggled to that.

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

"You're so charming." Emi blushed to Akito.

"And you're so beautiful." Akito blushed back.

"Oh, Akito, how did you get to be so romantic?" Emi smiled to the boy of her dreams.

"I guess I get it from my dad." Akito smiled back.

"I don't know a whole lot about your dad," Emi replied. "What's he like other than being a famous detective?"

"Oh, my dad is handsome... And adventurous... And smart..." Akito smiled. "He's my role model, I wanna be just like him when I grow up. Aunt Cherry even says I'm a lot like him."

"Well, if he's as strong as you; I have to agree with her." Emi smiled back.

"Oh, yeah," Akito nodded before flexing his arms. "I get it from him."

Seeing the boy of her dreams do that caused Emi to giggle. Akito blushed and smiled from her giggle. Blazekin soon saw what Akito was doing and had a challenge in mind. Akito and Emi soon walked together only for Akito to get tackled by Blaziken.

"Hey, what the heck, man?!" Akito glared slightly.

Blaziken soon stood over Akito. "I challenge you!"

"Uh, Akito?" Rafe spoke up. "I think Blaziken--"

"Wants to challenge me?" Akito replied. "I know. We can talk to animals and Pokemon."

"Oh?" Rafe blinked out of surprise.

Blazekin soon flexed one of his arms.

"You wanna see which of us is stronger?" Akito asked Blaziken.

Blazekin nodded before looking to his trainer to tell him the move to use.

"Are you sure about this, Akito?" Rafe asked.

"Trust me," Akito smirked. "I can handle anything your Blaziken can dish out, so let's get it on!"

"Alright then, Blazekin, use Bulk Up and then Strength." Rafe said.

Blaziken nodded and soon used those moves against Akito. He first used Bulk Up which was just him bulking up as he flexed his muscles before using Strength against Akito. Akito did his best to not be pushed around, though he was surprised that some of the impacts did get him here and there, but nothing too bad.

"Wow, he's strong." Rafe commented.

"I know, isn't he amazing?~" Emi gushed with hearts in her eyes.

After a few rounds, it seemed Blazekin and Akito were equal in strength.

"That's amazing." Rafe commented.

"Wow, good match, Blaziken," Akito smiled. "I can't wait to tell my dad about that one."

"You're not bad, kid." Blaziken said as he ruffled up his hair.

Akito chuckled. "Thanks, Blaziken."

"He is so cool." Pupitar smiled.

Soon enough, the aurora disappeared from the sky.

"It's gone." Rebecca told the others.

"Now it's as dark as Ixta's new home in Luna Vista." Felicity added.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Our, uh, cousin, Ixta," Estelle replied. "She... Um... Moved away to a new home and it's a lot like outer space."

"What she said." Felicity nodded.

"Really?" Rebecca asked, wondering if that was true or not since the kids seemed to be hiding something from her.

"I just know she's happy there," Felicity smiled nervously. "Especially with her new boyfriend, Eddie."

"Oh, the look on his face when he found out about you-know-what." Akito chuckled.

"I know, right?" Estelle giggled.

"Hey, where'd--" Akito looked around. "Where'd Ash and Tory go?"

"I think Ash wanted to talk with him about something." Emi replied.

"Probably about Pokemon." Akito said.

"That's my guess too." Emi agreed.

Pikachu came to Emi and nuzzled up against her.

"Aw, hi, Pikachu..." Emi smiled and hugged the Pokemon. 

"You and Ash share Pikachu, huh?" Akito smiled to her.

"Yeah," Emi smiled back. "I still remember the morning it was time for Ash to go and get his very first Pokemon. Mom told me to go with him for emotional support, of course... Pikachu didn't exactly like Ash at first."

"Was he a little stubborn?" Akito asked.

"You have no idea," Emi replied. "I was a little scared of him to be honest because of his hostility."

"I even refused to battle for Ash against his first Pokemon they both spotted." Pikachu smiled sheepishly.

"Pikachu!" Akito gasped.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure if I could trust Ash or not yet," Pikachu admitted. "I didn't wanna take any chances in case he was a bully!"

"And then he threw a rock, thinking he hit a Pidgey, but unfortunately he actually hit a Spearow on the head which angered it and where it then flew towards us." Emi said.

"Oh, my Celestia!" Akito gasped. "That sounds a little scary."

"It kinda was, and it didn't help that I threw more rocks at it and which caused a whole flock of them to attack us." Emi replied anxiously in memory.

"Oh, Emi, you didn't." Akito replied.

"I was scared," Emi sighed in defense. "I wish you could've been there with us."

"And I tried to fight them off with my Thunder Shock." Pikachu said.

Akito smiled as he was trying to imagine about being there even if he wasn't.

It was soon rather late and some were getting tired.

"Alright, everyone, time for bed." Gloriosa said.

"Aww..." The others groaned before yawning anyway.

Timber chuckled and soon walked with them to get some sleep.

"We'll meet back in the morning." Vincent assured everyone, trying to be mature since he was the oldest Fudo sibling.

"Fine." The others said.

Everyone soon gathered together to get some sleep after a rather big and exhausting day all together. Vincent smiled as he dreamed about reuniting with Jenny since she was the main thing on his mind due to being very much in love with her even if the two were only eight-years-old.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Tory was leading the others somewhere once it was another bright and shiny day.

"Oh, that sun..." Felicity pouted before she got up with the help of Mismagius. "I see you, 'Come on, get up,' you say, 'Time to start another day'! Killjoy..."

"Dad told us that Aunt Cinderella used to say the same thing every morning." Estelle said.

"Yeah, but with a clock." Akito added as he yawned and stretched.

"True, but still." Estelle said.

Everyone stretched as they soon woke up and went to get down to business on their adventure.

"Come on," Tory told the others. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"I wonder where we're going?" The twins smiled to each other.

"Wherever it is, I hope there's a kitchen," Sid replied. "I'm starving!"

"I think I know where we're going." Akito said.

A robot soon came up in front of them.

"BMO?" Akito blinked.

'Your passports please.' The robot requested.

"Oh, right." Akito said.

Everyone then gave their passports to the robot to pass through.

'Verified!' The robot smiled before leaving them be.

"My dad's lab is right there, so that's why there are so many security robots all over." Tory told the others.

"Then I guess our friends Jessie, James, and Meowth might have a problem with getting food." Estelle said.

"Poor them." Vincent commented.

"And knowing Jessie, she'll cause trouble." Emi said.

"Oh, that might not be good." Tory warned due to his home security.

"Do the robots shock anyone causing trouble?" Akito asked.

"Most of the time." Tory replied. 

"Heh... Luckily I'm immune." Akito smirked innocently.

"It's true." Estelle said.

"Show-off." Vincent rolled his eyes to his younger brother.

"Stick in the mud." Akito smirked since Vincent thought he was more cultured and mature than his siblings since he was the oldest.

They soon arrived at the green house.

"Oh, Mom would love this place." Estelle smiled.

"Come on out, I'm with my new friends!" Tory called out with glee. "Come and meet 'em!"

'I wonder who we're going to meet.' Vincent thought to himself.

Something soon sped by in the water, making everyone rather curious.

"What's that?" Akito asked.

"What is that?" Felicity wondered about the glowing thing in the waters.

"This is your friend, Tory?" Emi asked the boy as the glowing thing hovered in the palms of his hand.

"Mm-hmm." Tory smiled and nodded.

Akito took a closer at the glowing thing and a hidden feeling that this friend of Tory's might also be Deoxys' friend. "Tory, when did your friend start to appear?" He asked.

"It's always here for me whenever I call for it," Tory replied. "Yesterday, I played with all these guys and their Pokemon too."

The glowing thing soon leapt up and seemed to examine all of them.

"It's like my mother's glass slippers." Charity marveled at the beauty.

"It's almost like the aurora borealis." Estelle said.

"Wow, Tory, that's so cool." Audrey commented.

"And it even understands what I say." Tory smiled.

"Is it a Pokemon?" Kathryn asked.

"Not like one I've ever seen." Tory shrugged.

"Well, if it is, it sure is cute." Charity smiled.

"This is just fascinating." Rebecca said as she did research on her laptop.

"Whatya say I introduce my Pokemon to it?" Rafe smirked before tossing a Pokeball.

"Why not all our Pokemon?" Estelle asked.

"Fine by me." Rafe shrugged with a smile.

Everyone else soon summoned all of their Pokemon to meet Tory's friend. Rebecca soon took out her Pokeball and tossed it.

"WHOA!" Everyone else said in shock of Rebecca's Pokemon.

"A Metagross!" Max replied. "Awesome!"

"It's so big." Estelle smiled.

"This is amazing!" Akito commented. "It's like something out of the Mega Man video games."

Tory's 'friend' soon sparkled and hovered around the various Pokemon.

"This is so cool." The male Ralts smiled.

Teddy hid behind Estelle, but took a look from his spot.

"I got ya!" Sid laughed as he tried to catch Tory's friend only to miss. "Missed it..."

Teddy soon giggle to that.

"This is amazing." Emi smiled as she joined Ash and Pikachu in the interaction while Akito thought back to Deoxys.

Everyone seemed to have fun with Tory's friend. Felicity laughed as she seemed to fly with the friend before she looked nervous as she looked down. She soon stayed calm and continued to fly.

"You can do it, Flick!" Mismagius cheered.

Felicity began to enjoy flying. Everyone cheered and laughed for her. 

"I am Bunnicula!" Felicity called out in joy of the flight.

"Who?" Rafe asked.

"A bunny vampire thing..." Estelle shrugged.

"Akito, are you okay?" Emi asked her boyfriend since he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Akito said.

"You seemed to be spaced out." Emi replied.

"Well, um, Tory's friend made me think about Deoxys." Akito admitted.'

"Deoxys?" Emi repeated.

"Yeah," Akito said. "A robot looking Pokemon."

There soon seemed to be some sort of technical difficulties all over the region.

"Uh, what's happening?" Gloriosa asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good." Timber frowned to his sister.

"I think we should get going." Gloriosa said.

Timber nodded as they tried to rush away as the region became crowded.

"What's going on here?" Felicity wondered. "Not even the ferry at Birdwell Island was this crowded."

"Maybe we should get going." Estelle said.

Akito nodded in agreement with his twin sister. There was soon an emergency situation called on by Professor Lund so that everyone could evacuate. Unfortunately, not everyone was evacuated. 

"What's that?" Ash asked as he heard an alarm.

"It sounds like the police." Rafe guessed.

"Something must be wrong." Akito said.

Everyone soon walked off with Tory in the lead with his passport only for it not to work.

"Why won't your passport work?" Vincent wondered.

"This never happens." Tory frowned.

"Hmm... Something must be going on with the electricity." Estelle said.

"The system is shutting down." Rafe nodded to that.

"You mean we're stuck in here?!" Felicity panicked before she began to hyperventilate as she was going to have a panic attack.

"Don't worry, me and Ash can get us out of here with a little elbow grease." Akito said as he rolled his sleeves.

"Right behind ya, Akito." Ash joined him.

"Hurry!" Mismagius told them since Felicity was having a nervous breakdown.

Akito and Ash soon cracked their fingers before getting to the doors.

"Okay, on three," Akito told Ash. "Ready? One..."

"Two..." Ash added.

"THREE!" Ash and Akito called together to break the doors open, now able to pry the doors open.

"Hey, it's lighter than I thought." Akito smirked.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Ash chuckled.

Felicity soon ran out and gasped while breathing in the fresh air. "Fresh air," She smiled before seeing something flying. "Uh, guys?" She then asked.

"Yeah, Felicity?" The others replied.

"Something's flying, and it looks like Deoxys, but in a different color." Felicity told them.

"Are you sure, Felicity?" Akito asked.

"Look for yourself." Felicity said.

Akito soon looked up into the sky with her.

"I think I see a dragon," Vincent commented. "It reminds me of Dad's story about Shenron."

"Quick, let's get back inside." Felicity suggested.

The dragon seemed to breathe fire before getting caught in a fire ball. Akito took Felicity's hand and ran back inside with her. Deoxys soon appeared in the green house which startled Rebecca.

"Why is Deoxys here?" Vincent asked.

"It's multiplying." Rebecca told the others.

"So, that's Deoxys." Ash replied.

"What is a Deoxys anyway?" Charity asked.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Max told her as he took her hand.

"You're right!" Charity added.

Rebecca rushed them to an emergency exit and once she got it opened, she went off with all of them.

"Come on, Brock, it's open!" May called out as they had to hurry.

"Okay!" Brock called back before calling out to the others. "All right, Ash, Rafe, we gotta go!"

"Yeah, as in now!" Akito added.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out to his primary Pokemon.

"I'm coming, Ash!" Pikachu replied as he climbed onto his shoulder.

"Come on, Rafe." Blaziken told his trainer as he picked him up.

"And let's not waste a second." Vincent said.

"Guys, this way!" Brock told them.

They soon ran into the emergency exit. The flying Pokemon chased them and then Akito pushed against the door to shut them out. Once they were shut out, they quickly met up and continued to get going. They soon came out a back door and looked around as the coast seemed clear so far.


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are." Yuko smiled in relief to see Tory.

"Yuko, what's going on?" Estelle asked.

"Come with me." Yuko replied.

"You got it." Vincent said.

Yuko soon led them into a shelter to get away from the invading and flying Pokemon who seemed to take other Pokemon away.

"This feels like a mission with the Loonatics." Akito commented.

"I know what you mean," Felicity agreed. "Only... Tech isn't here to get us out of this jelly." 

"Jam..." Estelle corrected. "But yeah."

"Why are the Deoxys taking Pokemon?" Charity frowned.

"It's a Pokemon from outer space," Yuko informed. "Four years ago, a meteorite came down and struck the North Pole, and located inside of it was a completely unknown Pokemon. It was Professor Lund that gave that Pokemon the name 'Deoxys'. But then, almost immediately, Rayquaza emerged from The Ozone, and attacked Deoxys. Apparently, Rayquaza was threatened and thought Deoxys was invading its territory. Deoxys vanished deep into the sea."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"I don't get it, how can it be the same Deoxys?" Brock asked.

"After getting beaten by Rayquaza, Deoxys must've slowly been regenerated." Yuko guessed.

"It can regenerate?" Akito asked.

"That's right; it has astounding regenerating powers, and that's what Professor Lund and I have been studying all these years." Yuko replied. 

"It sounds more like science-fiction," Rebecca commented. "This is something I'd love to research."

"Tech would too." Estelle said.

"I don't know this Tech, but he sounds amazing." Rebecca replied.

"He sure is." Akito said.

"You remind us a lot of him." Estelle smiled in memory.

"You sure do." Vincent nodded.

"I like him already." Rebecca giggled.

"And we know that he would like you." Akito said.

"So, all technology is down now?" Emi frowned. "Not even the Pokeballs will work."

"That's not good." Estelle said.

"How can we call on our Pokemon?" Kathryn frowned.

"I guess we can't." May replied.

"How does the city get electricity?" Emi asked Yuko.

"There's usually a generator outside, but I don't know if you can with what's going on with Deoxys." Yuko replied.

"Maybe Deoxys put up something to block out the wind." Akito said.

"You could try." Yuko replied.

"I better go out there," Akito offered. "That way no one gets hurt."

"Please be careful." Emi said.

"I will," Akito promised her. "Take care of the Pokemon."

Emi soon kissed him for luck. Akito blinked from the kiss, but enjoyed it as he soon left with Pupitar, slightly stumbling since he was suddenly weak in the ankles.

"Aw, he's in love~" Charity giggled.

"He sure is." Estelle smiled.

Akito shook his head and soon returned focus. "All right, now if I was a power generator, where would I be?" He then asked himself. He began to think of where they would have the generator.

Pupitar stayed close beside Akito as they explored, and they made sure to not be spotted by any Deoxys clones. Pupitar and Akito looked around. After looking around, they kept going. 

"I feel like we're going in circles." Pupitar said to his trainer.

"Now, now, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Akito smiled nervously.

"You don't know where we're going, do you?" Pupitar asked.

Akito soon sighed. "I think we're lost."

"Maybe we should have asked Yuko where the generator was." Pupitar said.

"Ugh, I feel so dumb right now." Akito groaned before hitting his head over and over on something right behind them.

"Um, Dad, whose shadow is that?" Pupitar asked as he saw what the shape of the shadow was.

"Huh?" Akito asked before taking a look.

They soon saw that it was one of the clones. Akito and Pupitar looked nervous at first since the Deoxys clones had been taking Pokemon. Akito then glared as he protectively stood in front of his Pupitar. The clones soon took both Akito and Pupitar.

"Hey, let me go!" Akito glared as he struggled.

The clones soon went off with Akito and Pupitar as their hostages.

"Wait, Dad, maybe we should let them take us." Pupitar said.

"What?" Akito asked.

"This might be a good thing," Pupitar replied. "Yeah, the others will worry about us, but this might help us."

"Huh... I guess you have a point." Akito had to admit.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." Pupitar smiled.

Akito chuckled. "All right, we'll stay here for right now, but you better be right."

"I'm sure of it." Pupitar said.

Back with the others...

"Akito and Pupitar have been gone a long time." Emi frowned out of worry.

"Maybe you should have told them where the generator was." Estelle told Yuko.

Something was soon coming from the vent.

"Akito?" Emi aksed hopefully.

Ash came to the vent and opened it only to see it wasn't Akito or Pupitar. "Munchlax?!"

"Hey, guys, you got food?" Munchlax asked before finding sandwiches from the Audrey and Kathryn.

"Does this Pokemon ever think of anything other than food?" Vincent asked.

"Probably not." Charity groaned herself.

"Munchlax, how did you get past the Deoxys?" Estelle asked.

"I saw a door leading away so I snuck in and followed the scent of food." Munchlax yawned lazily.

"Ohh." Estelle said.

"I'm starved." Munchlax said as he took sandwiches from the girl twins and ate them without permission.

"Oh, that's going to have bad results." Vincent groaned.

"Hey, those are our sandwiches!" Audrey and Kathryn glared at Munchlax. 

"So yummy." Munchlax smiled.

"Munchlax, those weren't yours to eat!" Emi told him.

"Oops, sorry." Munchlax replied.

"What should we do now?" Teddy asked.

"I suppose you could all get out through the back," Yuko suggested. "But be very careful, especially with Tory, he's my responsibility whenever Professor Lund isn't around."

"You got it." Estelle said.

Yuko stayed put for right now and they all went out through the secret exit.

"We have to find food and water right away." Brock told the others.

"That should be easy." Estelle said.

"Yuko, take care of my sisters, please." Rafe told the older woman as she stood with Audrey and Kathryn.

"Of course, but don't you worry about us," Yuko replied. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Vincent promised as Minun and Plussle came beside Yuko.

'Here we go.' Estelle thought to herself.

"All right, let's go," Ash said. "Emi, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm just so worried about Akito." Emi sighed shakily.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ash said.

"I hope he is..." Emi replied as she held her heart as it seemed to ache for her love to Akito.

"I'm sure if he was in any danger, I would know," Estelle said. "Akito and I are twins, it's like my brain gets phone calls from him."

Teddy nodded in agreement. Everyone soon split up to get to work as Charity decided to stay with Max since he was already staying with May.

"I feel so full right now..." Munchlax snored as he soon fell asleep with a full stomach.

"Seriously?" Charity asked.

Absol even face-pawed about Munchlax.

"I'm worried, Max," May told her younger brother. "I really hope they're all okay."

"Yeah, me too," Audrey agreed as she nuzzled against Minun. "I really wish they'd hurry and come back."

"I'm sure they're fine." Charity said.

Plussle and Minun soon ran off together through the vent that Munchlax came through.

"Where are they going?" Absol asked.

With the others...

Tory tried to use his passport on a hot dog machine, but it wouldn't budge. "Still no good," he told the others with him. "Nothing's happening."

"Hmm... Maybe we could give it a good charge." Emi said.

"May I be of some service?" Pikachu asked Emi.

"Of course, sweetie." Emi smiled.

"Okay, here I go." Pikachu replied before taking a deep breath and shocked the hot dog machine. 

It took a few moments, but the hot dog machine seemed to be up and running again. 

"It worked!" Tory beamed.

The hot dog machine began shoot out hot dogs.

"Whoa!" Brock chuckled. "Gotta catch 'em all."

"Can I have a hot dog, guys?" Pikachu smiled. 

"Sure." Emi smiled back.

Pikachu soon giggled as he got to have his own hot dog, but stopped as he felt a disturbance. "An intruder!" he then glared slightly.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon as he grabbed some hot dogs.

Soon enough, Deoxys clones flew in toward them. 

"Oh, come on, seriously?!" Estelle complained.

They soon all ran away to avoid the Pokemon clones while splitting up into two groups.

"Get away from us!" Pikachu cried out as he ran with Ash and Emi. 

"Please!" Teddy begged.

Minun soon tried to shoot against on clone.

"Plussle, Minun!" Tory called out to the Pokemon. 

"Tory!" Plussle and Minun replied before going toward the boy only for Plussle to be taken. 

"Let me go!" Plussle told the Deoxys clone.

Ash and Brock soon caught onto the clone.

"Guys!" Emi yelped.

"Put them DOWN!" Pikachu snapped as he tried to shock the clone.

The Deoxys clone soon let go of all of them and they landed on the ground safely. 

"Whew." Teddy sighed.

The Deoxys clones then tried to take Tory and Minun.

"NOOOO!" Tory cried out as the clone soon took Minun away.

"TORY!" Minun cried back as he looked sad to leave Tory and Plussle. 

"Let him go!" Teddy cried as he tried to use Bulldozer on the Deoxys clones.

"Minun, come back!" Plussle cried out.

"Oh, this is so sad..." Estelle pouted. 

"This isn't fair." Teddy whimpered as a tears formed.

"Oh, Teddy, don't be sad..." Estelle frowned as she came to hug her little Teddiursa.

"They took away Minun..." Teddy sniffled. "I tried to help him, Mama, I really tried!" 

"I know, I know." Estelle comforted her little Teddiursa.

"Aw, poor Teddiursa..." Emi cooed. "Don't be sad, Teddy."

"It's just not fair!" Teddy pouted sadly. 

"Um, guys?" Vulpix spoke up once he saw more clones coming.

"Oh, dear." Estelle trembled.

"Run!" Vincent yelped.

They all ran off.

"Where do we hide?!" Teddy yelped as he clung to Estelle as they ran as he looked a little scared and nervous of the Deoxys clones.

"Anywhere!" Estelle panicked. "Guys?!"

One Deoxys grabbed a hold of the hot dog container before flying off while the others scattered across the skies. Ash took Tory's hand as he led one way for all of them to hide away.

'Please let this work.' Emi thought to herself.

A Deoxys clone looked all around for the others, but flew off with the others.

Ash took a look out the window and smiled in relief. "Looks like they're about gone."

"That was close." Brock added.

"Minun..." Plussle sadly hung his head.

Tory felt terrible for Plussle. He began to reach out for the Pokemon, only to find himself unable to, though he felt terrible. 

"It's okay, Plussle!" Pikachu smiled. "We'll get Minun back, I know we will!"

"Yeah!" Teddy added.

"Hey, guys!" Brock called out as he found an open box. "Look what I found!"

Ash and Emi came to see several bottles of water.

"All right!" Ash smiled to Brock.

"Wahoo!" Vincent smiled too.

Meanwhile, Minun was being carried off to where Pupitar and Akito had ended up.

"Okay, so that's where they're keeping everyone captive." Rafe told Rebecca as she worked on her computer. 

"I guess, but what in the world for?" Rebecca replied.

"Not sure." Charity said.

The hot dog machine begged to be released, but the Deoxys clone ignored its request before powering down and being dropped into the water.

"It let go!" Rafe gasped.

"But why?" Rebecca pondered.

"That is what we find out." Charity decided as she pet Absol.

"Maybe it drained its power?" Absol guessed.

"Hmm... There must be a way around this..." Timber paused to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, everyone met back together and they went to get some rest after an exciting day like today. Estelle pouted as she couldn't sleep because Akito was out there and she couldn't tell if he was safe or not and really missed him. Teddy could tell that his mother was upset. Estelle sighed as she flopped back on her pillow and looked toward Felicity who was practicing meditation.

"I sense trouble in your soul, cousin," Felicity told Estelle. "You know Akito is strong."

"I know, but I just worry about him when stuff like this happens." Estelle sighed.

Teddy began to nuzzle up to his mother.

"Oh, thanks, Teddy." Estelle smiled down to her Teddiursa.

"Your happiness means the world to me," Teddy smiled back up to her. "I don't like it when you're sad."

Estelle hugged her Teddiursa. "You're so sweet, you're like a living teddy bear like Winnie the Pooh."

Teddy seemed to smile up at his mother.

Estelle smiled back down to him as she hugged him and decided to share her blanket and pillow with him, though she tried not to worry about her twin brother. Charity and Max seemed to fall asleep together while hugging each other without realizing it since they were both asleep. Timber came up behind Yuko to see if he could maybe help her out as Rebecca brought out her laptop.

"Go back," Yuko told Rebecca. "Let me just take another look at that."

"Sure." Rebecca nodded.

"Hey, may I help?" Timber asked.

Yuko and Rebecca looked to him and allowed him to help out.

"I'm pretty good at this science stuff," Timber replied. "I was a special assistant in Dr. Benton Quest's laboratory."

"No way." Rebecca smiled.

"Oh, yes, way." Timber smiled back.

"Amazing." Rebecca smiled back.

Timber, Rebecca, and Yuko went to work while everyone else slept, but the Pokemon seemed to wake up.

"Can we zoom in?" Timber asked.

"Hmm..." Rebecca hummed before she tried to do just that.

Audrey and Kathryn's Pokemon soon woke up which woke everyone else up. There was soon a rumbling seen at the top of the ceiling and there were glowing lights.

"Glowing lights?" Estelle asked.

"Someone is coming." Felicity panicked as she grabbed a hold of her pigtails in a panic.

"Please don't be Deoxys." Charity begged.

Max put on his glasses and blushed since he realized he had been cuddling with Charity in his sleep. Audrey and Kathryn screamed as it was Deoxys much to Charity's misfortune.

"Let's get out of here." Yuko told the others.

"Run!" Emi yelped.

Munchlax was stuffing his face while everyone else ran from the Deoxys clones, but he soon waddled over and joined them.

"Everyone stay calm, now go." Yuko softly advised.

"You got it." Gloriosa said.

"I swear, these Pokemon adventures get more and more dangerous," Felicity panted as she went with the others. "What's next? I mean... What now?!"

"No, you were right the first time." Estelle said.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"There were actually two Deoxys before." Yuko continued.

"Two Deoxys?" Estelle and Teddy asked out of surprise.

"Rayquaza defeated one, but the other Deoxys was still dominate from the meteorite." Yuko nodded.

"Wait, what color was it?" Vincent asked.

"It was mostly red with a hint of teal which is that of a blue-green color." Yuko informed.

"I think we might have met Deoxys' friend." Emi said.

Soon enough, the crystal from the fractured meteorite sparkled and there came a familiar sight.

"Tory, it's your friend." Ash realized.

"This is amazing." Vincent said.

"Does this mean that Tory's friend was Deoxys all along?" Vulpix asked.

"Looks that way." Vincent said.

"Timber, take a look at this." Rebecca told the man as she zoomed in on the image.

"What is it?" Timber asked as he looked.

"This, it all makes sense..." Rebecca told Timber as she showed him. "This is Tory's light patterns and this is the pattern of the aurora that covered LaRousse."

"It's the same." Timber realized.

"So, then Deoxys is just looking for the other Deoxys." Emi said.

"I think this might be how they communicate." Rebecca nodded.

"Can anyone tell what it says?" May asked Felicity and the Fudo siblings since they could understand nonhuman creatures most of the time.

"I think it might be saying 'where are you, friend?'." Estelle said.

"So, it's just looking for its friend?" Ash pondered.

"So, then we just have to get this Deoxys to come out of its shell." Estelle said.

"Deoxys carried off all those people and Pokemon because they were interfering with the search for Deoxys' friend," Yuko realized. "Deoxys needs certain types of electron fields, but it's not only electrical devices that give off those fields, so do people and Pokemon."

"And that means?" Felicity asked.

"I think that's why they're moving them out of the way," Rafe said to Felicity. "To find it!"

"Ohh." Felicity said.

"So, Akito and Pupitar are okay?" Estelle asked.

"They should be, dear." Timber gently told his niece.

"Thank goodness." Emi and Estelle sighed.

There was soon a barrier brought over the city as spotted by Professor Lund and Officer Jenny.

"Please, Yuko," Tory spoke up after looking down at the Deoxys meteorite. "You have to help Deoxys regenerate! It's so sad... It's been alone all this time."

"You're right," Ash smiled to him. "Once Deoxys finds its friend, it'll go back home."

"And we'll get Akito and Pupitar back!" Pikachu added.

"And everyone else." Emi also added.

"The problem is, the emergency the power we're running on now isn't nearly enough necessary to operate the device." Yuko warned the others.

"If it's electricity you want, then I'm your guy." Rafe volunteered.

"Would electric attacks help?" Vincent asked.

"It'll take everyone's help to save those people and Pokemon." Rafe replied as he came to his younger twin sisters.

Rebecca took her laptop and then did her part with Timber's help due to his love of science and helping Dr. Quest at times in the past.

'I hope this works.' Estelle thought to herself.

"That's where they all are." Rebecca told the others as she showed them her screen which showed some sort of dome.

"It looks like the Death Star from Star Wars." Gloriosa commented.

"It sure does." Timber agreed.

"Now, let's go get 'em, guys!" Ash told the others.

Everyone of course agreed to that idea.

"Yeah, let's go!" Emi smiled.

It was a bright day as they soon all moved out to help out Deoxys and find Akito and Pupitar.

"Now, Deoxys should be easy to find." Vincent said.

"I'll never take an escalator for granted again." May groaned before she went up the stairs with Max.

"I agree." Charity added.

"Oh, I'm so worried about Akito..." Estelle sighed. "I do everything with him."

"It's okay, Estelle, we'll find him." Emi promised.

"Don't worry." Ash nodded.

"I hope you guys are right." Estelle sighed.

"Man, she's really attached to her twin brother." Ash said.

"I guess it's a twin thing." Emi shrugged to her brother.

"I hope we find the Deoxys soon." Vincent said.

"Me too." Vulpix agreed.

Ash and Tory soon came to a stop as they looked up into the sky.

"Oh, there he is." Vincent smiled innocently.

"Do you think he'll snatch us away?" Charity asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Max said as he stood protectively in front of Charity.

"Deoxys, we don't want to fight you, we're your friends, not your enemies!" Emi called out. 

"If you just trust us, we can help you find your friends, I promise!" Ash added.

'Please believe us,' Emi thought to herself. 'Please believe us.'

Deoxys seemed to glare at them and made clones.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower, now!" Rafe commanded.

"Looks like it doesn't trust us." Estelle said.

Blaziken used Flamethrower against a clone which made it disappear in thin air. 

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then used his electrical powers with Plussle against the Deoxys clones.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" Vincent commanded.

"Okay!" Vulpix replied before he used his Flamethrower against the Deoxys clones.

"Teddy, could you please use Bulldozer?" Estelle asked politely.

"I'll do better than that, Mama," Teddy narrowed his eyes in determination. "I'll make these Deoxys wish they were never cloned!"

"Teddy, you seem so assertive now." Estelle told her shy Teddiursa.

Teddy soon jumped in the air and used Bulldozer.

"Estelle, it could be just me, but I think Teddy's matured." Felicity said to her cousin.

"I think so too," Estelle agreed before gasping. "Do you think he could evolve today?"

"It's possible..." Felicity replied. "Oh, um, Mismagius, use Phantom Force!"

"All right, you've forced me!" Mismgagius glared as she then came up against Deoxys and moved against it.

"Did Mismagius just make a pun?" Vincent asked, unimpressed.

Mismagius smiled sheepishly before glaring at her opponent.

"I wonder if my princess side can help." Emi said.

"Of course!" Estelle replied. "Emi's Pokemon Princess destiny! Try it, Emi!"

Emi nodded before walking towards Deoxys, looking firm.

"There's so many of those things!" Gloriosa's earth green eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Aunt Gloriosa, Emi will take care of this." Vincent promised.

"Deoxys, please trust us, we know where your friend is!" Emi told the original.

"How do I know I can trust you and you won't hurt me?" Deoxys glowered to her.

"I am the future Pokemon Princess," Emi replied. "I would never lie to anybody, especially Pokemon."

Deoxys's eyes soon softened as it started to believe her.

"All I ask is that you listen to me," Emi replied. "I also ask that you return of me Akito Fudo and his Pokemon, Pupitar."

"Was this Akito Fudo wearing something blue on his head?" Deoxys asked.

"Yes, his bandanna," Emi nodded before blushing. "Though sometimes I wish I could see his brunette hair more often."

"Do you love him?" Deoxys asked.

"With all my heart," Emi replied before glaring. "Why? Did you kill him?"

"I--" Deoxys got nervous.

"So help me... If you hurt him in any way... I will rip off your ARMS AND SHOVE THEM BACK TO SPACE AND SEND YOU TO THE MOON WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU EVIL THING!" Emi glared slightly before she seemed to get frighteningly angry like a Charizard with flaming breath.

"He's safe with his Pupitar and the others!" Deoxys panicked.

"Oh..." Emi settled down before chuckling nervously. "I guess I kinda got a big head."

"Maybe just a little." Estelle said.

"Thank you, Deoxys, now, please, let us help you and please stop attacking us with your clones." Emi begged.

"Well... All right... For you, Pokemon Princess." Deoxys replied as he soon powered down.

All the clones soon returned to him.

"Wow... I did it..." Emi smiled.

"That was very good of you, Emi," Estelle smiled back. "It was like when Sofia realized what she had to do to become a true princess after the ball to celebrate her mother and King Roland's marriage."

Deoxys soon lead them to where everyone that got captured were being held. Estelle held Teddy close to her as he looked aggressive and glared to anyone who could be a threat to his mother as he wasn't going to let them push him around anymore due to his shyness and timidness.

"Here they are." Deoxys told the others.

"How do we get them out?" Teddy asked.

"It'll take some electricity, but we'll have to hurry before that damned Rayquaza comes back." Deoxys replied out of anger toward the dragon Pokemon who was a long-time enemy of his due to the dark and cold past.

"I agree." Estelle said.

"Pikachu, they said electricity, so you know what to do." Teddy told the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Always do." Pikachu nodded.

"Then let it rip." Teddy said.

Pikachu took a deep breath and used the biggest Thunder Shock that he could. Teddy began to pray for the attack to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile on the inside...

Akito tossed a rubber ball back and forth against the wall as he waited with Pupitar and the other Pokemon and people who had been held hostage. "Ugh, this is so boring!" he then groaned.

"Can't we bust out of here, Dad?" Pupitar asked. "No one's gonna know we're even here!" 

The Rock Pokemon was then corrected as the entrance was opened. 

"Finally." Akito said in relief.

Rayquaza's snarl was heard as it soon came toward Deoxys just like before.

"Was that...?" Charity gulped.

Absol snarled as he soon stalked forward so that he could protect Charity.

"Rayquaza is back." Deoxys glared.

"If he wants you, he'll have company waiting to keep him busy." Teddy glared back in response.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to do that," Deoxys replied. "This is my battle."

"No, Deoxys, you're our friend, and we help our friends." Teddy stated firmly.

"All of us." Vulpix added.

"Together." Mismagius nodded firmly.

"Alright." Deoxys said.

"Yes!" The Pokemon cheered together.'

"Don't worry, Deoxys, you won't be disappointed." Teddy smiled in determination and bravery.

"Teddy, you look so brave." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, Mama." Teddy smiled back.

"Now, let's get going." Mismagius smiled.

The Pokemon then came to help Deoxys.

"I'm so proud of my little Teddy~" Estelle gushed happily.

Everyone that was held hostage was soon set free. 

Estelle looked around everyone before pouting as she looked back. "Kito...?"

No one else came out at first. Estelle soon bowed her head with a tear rolling down her cheek as she closed her eyes and walked off in sadness.

"Estelle...?" Akito's voice asked.

Estelle lifted her head up before turning back with a gasp and she ran to her twin brother to hug him. "AKITO!!!"

"Akito!" Emi smiled.

"Hey, girls." Akito smiled back.

"Ooh, you have bags under your eyes." Estelle commented.

"I was so bored!" Akito replied. "There wasn't anything to do, but just sit and wait! It was like living in The Stone Age or 1994 or something!"

"And all Dad did was throw that ball on the wall over and over and over." Pupitar said.

"Like I said, The Stone Age or 1994..." Akito groaned. "I felt like my brain was gonna melt from boredom, but I kept hoping and praying you guys would come soon!"

"Oh, Akito, I was so worried." Emi cooed.

"You should have seen how angry Emi looked." Vincent said.

"Emi got angry?" Akito asked nervously.

"I thought maybe Deoxys did something horrible to you." Emi replied.

"No, he didn't." Akito said.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're okay, even if you were bored to tears." Emi soothed him.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Akito smiled.

"Is that Jessie, James, and Meowth?" Estelle asked once she saw the three ex-Team Rocket members.

"Who's dere?" Meowth asked. "Do they got food?"

"It is you guys!" Emi said before going toward the three Ex-Team Rocket members.

"Oh, hello, Emi, darling." Jessie smiled weakly.

"Yikes! Are you three okay?" Vincent asked.

"We've been in here for a while..." Meowth groaned.

"Meowth thought he smelled food, so we came with him, but as you can see, we've had worse luck than working for Giovanni." James added.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"We're so good to see you twerp--I mean, guys!" Meowth smiled. "Sorry, still tryin' to get used to that."

"Well, I for one am having a better time since I've been able to bond with little Molly who looks up to me like a cool aunt." Jessie smirked.

"And I see that your behavior hasn't changed." Emi smirked back.

"Hmph." Jessie pouted.

They soon all made it out and went to help Deoxys go up against Rayquaza.

"That Pokemon reminds me of Shenron from Dragon Ball Z." Akito commented.

"Right?!" Vincent agreed with his brother.

Teddy began to use Bulldozer against Rayquaza along with Strength. 

"Whoa!" The others looked surprise.

"Leave my family alone, you big bully!" Teddy growled as he seemed to glow at first.

"Is Teddy about to do what I think he's going to do?" Estelle wondered.

Everyone looked in suspense in shock.

"I did it!" Teddy beamed.

The Pokemon all high-fived the Teddiursa.

Teddy smiled until he yelped as he glowed again and was suddenly risen into the air like when Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo were finally getting their cutie marks after so long, only, this was not happening, it was something else very important and special. He was now growing bigger while glowing.

"W-What's happening?!" Tory asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Teddy was evolving." Emi replied, and of course, she was right.

There was soon a huge glow and Teddy slowly came back down.

In the place of the shy little Teddiursa was a huge Ursaring who stood up and looked around before facing Estelle who had wide eyes. "Mama... It's me..." he then gently told his mother, sounding like Prince Adam when he was turned back into a human in front of Belle.

Estelle gave the bear Pokemon a look before looking into his eyes and hugging him with delight. "It is you!"

"How did he evolve?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Teddy has grown a bit this adventure," Estelle told her eldest brother. "He seemed so determined and ready."

"Nobody messes with my friends and family." Teddy glared while folding his claws.

"Wow." Vulpix smiled.

"Oh, Teddy, I'm so proud of you!" Estelle beamed as she hugged her now fully grown Ursaring.

Teddy smiled and hugged her back which made several of the others go 'aww'.

"Thank you all so much for your help, I will never forget this." Deoxys told the others since Rayquaza wasn't a problem for him anymore.

"No problem." Akito said.

"It was my pleasure too, Deoxys," Tory smiled. "I guess I've underestimated Pokemon."

"So, you'll be friends with them now?" Mismagius asked hopefully.

"I believe I shall." Tory smiled as he hugged Plussle and Minun.

"Now, we just have to hatch the other Deoxys before anything else happens." Akito said.

"Please." Deoxys replied.

"We can't force a Pokemon Egg to hatch!" Gloriosa said before pausing since she didn't know anything about Pokemon prior to this adventure. "...Can we?"

"I think this time, we can." Vincent said.

"I have a gut feeling that we can." Emi agreed with them. 

"All right, let's do it then." Gloriosa replied.

They soon got back to the lab.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess..." Emi took a deep breath. "We're gonna hatch a Deoxys egg..."

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this." Emi said.

"I know you can, Emi," Ash encouraged. "You're my sister."

"Not really according to you..." Emi pouted.

"Family is family, whether blood or not," Ash told her. "And I know you can do this, because you're also destined to become The Pokemon Princess."

"Well, okay." Emi said.

Ash smiled to her and so did Pikachu. Emi began to concentrate and where electricity came from her hands.

"Whoa!" The others gasped slightly.

The electricity then zapped all around before shocking and absorbing the Deoxys egg, and where it was now glowing. 

"Did I do it?" Emi asked.

"I'm pretty sure you did, Emi." Akito smiled to his beloved.

Luckily, he was right, and soon enough, another Deoxys had been born. 

"Deoxys?" Emi smiled.

The new Deoxys soon came out and came toward her.

"Hi..." Emi smiled to the robotic Pokemon. "Welcome to LaRousse City."

"I believe a friend is waiting for you." Akito said.

The Deoxys looked around. Emi and Akito nodded as they showed this Deoxys to the other Deoxys, and where both of them were happy to see each other. 

"Aww~" Everyone awed at this as it was quite cute and heartwarming to see.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Akito smiled.

"No, it can't, especially with my plans." Drell's voice said before appearing.

Everyone then saw the warlock. Akito came up to him.

"Ah, ah, don't you dare tackle me, Akito Fudo!" Drell replied as he stopped him. "So much like your father, whether strength or intelligence. Your parents will be home soon too with gifts for you all, but I have my own surprise."

"You do?" The kids asked.

"Yes," Drell replied. "You'll be going on much more Pokemon adventures."

"Tell us something we don't know." Felicity stated.

"You don't understand, you'll be going on many more in the future, and sooner than before," Drell replied. "I hate to spoil anything, but you'll need help on your next adventure which will include a Pokemon by the name of Lucario."

"Lucario?!" Akito smiled.

"I'll now take questions," Drell smirked at the excitement. "Akito?"

"When do we meet Lucario?" Akito smiled.

"In your next Pokemon journey which, I have decided, should be real soon," Drell replied. "Also, after a while, you won't see Max and May so much anymore and will then meet someone new."

"Like when Misty left?" Vincent frowned.

"Like when Misty left." Drell nodded.

"Aww..." Charity frowned.

"I know, it's a tough price to pay, but fear not, Princess Charity, you shall see more of Max." Drell promised.

"Okay." Charity smiled softly.

"Who'll be the next friend we meet then after May and Max?" Felicity asked.

"I believe her name was Dawn." Drell scratched his head, trying to remember.

"That sounds nice." Estelle said.

"I'm sure you'll like her," Drell replied. "...She seems a bit nicer than Misty."

"Hey, Misty was nice!" Estelle glared. "She was like a big sister to me!"

"Yikes!" Drell yelped. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

"Lucario..." Akito sighed. "I can't wait..."

However though, it was time for the kids to go back home with Gloriosa and Timber.

Estelle looked around before looking out the window and gasped as a horn honked. "Mom and Dad are back!"

"How time flies." Vincent said.

Atticus and Mo smiled as they soon came home to their kids and had gifts for them all. Atticus gasped and soon took the kids behind him.

"Dad!" The Fudo siblings yelped.

"Stand back, kids, there's a wild bear in the house." Atticus warned them as he saw Teddy was now an Ursaring.

"No, Dad, Teddy evolved into an Ursaring." Estelle corrected.

"Teddy...?" Atticus asked.

Teddy stood over Atticus and soon licked his face.

"Huh... I guess it is Teddy..." Atticus smiled wearily. "Um, how did he evolve?"

"He evolved while we were in LaRousse City." Timber said.

"So you kids did go there..." Mo replied. "We'll have to share our adventures over dinner tomorrow."

The kids smiled to their parents.

"For Estelle, a Twinkle Toes DVD." Atticus smiled as he handed a ballerina DVD to his daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, thank you!" Estelle beamed.

"We had a feeling you would love it." Mo smiled.

"And Akito, this is for you," Atticus smiled as he brought out a DVD about an anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. "A DVD about a Spirit Detective!"

"Cool." Akito smiled back.

"And, an odd request from Vincent...." Mo said before taking out the final DVD. "Piglet's Big Movie."

"Awesome!" Vincent smiled.

Gloriosa and Timber looked at Mo.

"He told me he wanted the new Winnie the Pooh movie..." Mo shrugged.

"That's... Uh, interesting..." Timber said.

"Awesome, Hundred Acre Wood gets new neighbors!" Vincent smiled about his DVD copy. "Kanga and Roo!"

Vincent's medallion from the first adventure he had with Winnie the Pooh seemed to flash as it meant he would be in for another adventure with Pooh and his friends again very soon, but that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
